1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inertial rocking type exercising device, and more particularly to an inertial rocking type exercising device that has a small volume and can be assembled and dismantled easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional body exercising device has a complicated construction, has a large volume, and occupies much space, so that the conventional body exercising device cannot be moved, folded and stored easily and conveniently.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an inertial rocking type exercising device that has a small volume and can be assembled and dismantled easily and conveniently.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an inertial rocking type exercising device, comprising a rotation main body, and a support rack, wherein:
the rotation main body is provided with two semi-spherical bodies which are combined with each other, a rotation disk is mounted on the two semi-spherical bodies, the rotation disk is formed with an arcuate concave portion for receiving the two semi-spherical bodies, so that the rotation disk may be rotated with variation of different angles, the rotation disk has an outer periphery provided with an extension portion which receives at least one counterweight ball therein; and
the support rack has a cross-shape, and has a first end formed with an insertion portion inserted into one of the two semi-spherical bodies, and a second end provided with an arcuate catch plate, the support rack has two sides each formed with a handle insertion hole for insertion of a handle.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.